Conventional label applicators unwind a web of pressure sensitive self-adhesive labels attached to a release liner. The labels are stiffer than the release material, so that when the release material is wound around a peel point of a peel bar, the labels are removed from the release liner as they pass the peel point. The leading edge of each label at the peel point extends away from the peel point and release liner, and is held in location until the next target arrives. The labels are then applied by air blast, mechanical tamping or the like. The targets can move continuously, but the labels are presented intermittently, in response to a trigger signal of some kind. This intermittent motion limits the rate and accuracy at which labels can be applied to targets.
Continuous motion lug conveyors have been used to apply adhesive-free booklets to base labels. Such lug conveyors can operate at a higher rates than comparable intermittent devices, but they are not used to apply pressure sensitive self-adhesive labels to targets. There is no efficient method of placing labels using such a lug conveyor because the adhesive makes the labels impractical to transport in such a mechanism. Thus, there is a need for pressure-sensitive self-adhesive label transferring apparatus that operates in a continuous manner, at a high rate, with a high degree of accuracy in the placement of the labels on the targets.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved label transferring apparatus.
Another object is to provide new and improved apparatus that synchronizes the transfer of labels from one continuously moving web to spaced articles on another moving web or the like.